


「 Hanahaki ✿ 」

by SunshineOw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Poor Armin Arlert, Unrequited Love, or not?, rare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineOw/pseuds/SunshineOw
Summary: Armin esta enamorado, y aun que sabe que es un amor no correspondido, no le duele. A el le basta con soñar.No hasta un día, que cambio su vida.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	「 Hanahaki ✿ 」

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, primera historia aquí. No sabia si hacerla, pero luego recordé lo muerto que esta el Eremin, tanto como amistad como shippeo y la hice de todas formas. Inspirado en dos bellas canciones que me gustaría que escucharan, vale la pena.
> 
> j^p^n - Bloom.  
> j^p^n - Amend. 
> 
> Aclaro que pongo las comas donde me apetece, lol.
> 
> ¡Perdón los errores ortográficos o la mala redacción! :(  
> Acepto criticas constructivas.
> 
> Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten.

Armin ama a Eren. Siempre que va donde el castaño no puede evitar mirar a sus ojos, fijamente, tratando de encontrar una salida de aquel verde bosque. Ama pasar tiempo con el moreno, adora hablar con el sobre el mar, sobre el mundo exterior y sobre un mundo sin esas bestias. Armin disfruta hablar cualquier tema con Eren, por que es Eren. Es que, si es con el moreno, Armin disfruta todo, y aunque estén en una expedición, el disfruta de esta, por que esta Eren. 

"¿Hay alguien en el corazón de Eren?" siempre se pregunta eso, preocupado por saber que obviamente no es el. El sabe que es un amor no correspondido. Siempre a soñado con ver el mar, así que, soñara con estar con su amigo, no hay mucha diferencia. No le parece triste en absoluto soñar con estar con Eren. El piensa que en el mundo que nació, no hay otra opción que soñar, sin importar el sueño. 

Y así sigue, meses y meses, completamente enamorado de el ojos verdes. Contemplando cada que pueda, soñando estar con el. No le afecta, a el le basta con soñar, de todas maneras, siempre a soñado. No hasta que, Eren, los llama. Los llama a Mikasa y a el, y lo suelta todo.

"Son mis mejores amigos, joder, los quiero mas que nada y por eso les... quería contar que estoy en una relación con... bueno, con el cabo Levi."

Ese día, el rubio simplemente apoyo (como pudo.), Mikasa se molesto y el corazón de Armin se rompió. Nunca le molesto no estar en una relación amorosa con el, se conformaba con soñar, pero ahora sabia que era imposible. Eren ya tenia a otra persona. 

Y todos notaban a Armin algo decaído, pero todos ignoraban. No era su asunto y de seguro se le pasaba luego. El interior de Armin se rompía al ver como Eren y Levi pasaban mas tiempo juntos. No soportaba ver eso. Ya no soñaba, no había luz en sus ojos, no tenia sueños, no tenia nada.

¡Y vaya sorpresa! Un día en el que sentía mal, fue rápidamente al baño. Tocia y tocia. Después de un rato, se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de lavarse la boca cuando bajo su mirada al lavamanos. 

Sangre y pétalos. 

Se asusto, se asusto demasiado. Así que, rápidamente boto todo, lavo todo rastro de sangre y tiro todos los pétalos a la basura, para salir corriendo de ahí. No entendía nada, nunca leyó algo como eso. "¿Y si fue una alucinación?" "¡Imposible, yo tome y bote los pétalos, eran reales!" Tenia todo un debate en su cabeza, hasta que se topo con alguien, Eren. 

Justo la persona que menos necesitaba ver.

\- ¡Armin! ¿Estas bien? Me dijeron que te vieron corriendo hacia el baño y quería sab-

\- ¡Si! ¡Estoy c-completamente bien! ¡Voy con prisa, lo lamento!

Armin salio corriendo de ahí, dejando un Eren confundido.

El rubio sabia que no era normal toser pétalos, con sangre. Y lo recordó.

Cuando era solo un niño, su madre le contó una trágica historia de una mujer que amo a un hombre, lo adoraba, pero todo esto era amor no correspondido. Según recuerda, la mujer tocia pétalos con sangre. Para salvarla, removieron toda la infección que tenia dentro, pero cuando lo hicieron, también se llevaron los sentimientos por aquel chico. Recordó asustado toda esta historia.

"Imposible, era algo ficticio..."

Pero tenia todos los síntomas. No sabia a quien acudir. No sabia que hacer. Y simplemente lo dejo, no quería decirle a nadie, nadie le creería de todas formas, por lo que decidió mantenerlo en secreto. 

Y así se la paso, faltando a entrenamientos, yéndose repentinamente de estos mismos, limpiando sangre, ocultando pétalos, soportando una raíz que poco a poco se formaba dentro de el y claro, viendo como su amigo y su novio eran cada vez mas evidentes.

Y así paso. Nadie jamas se entero el por que encontraron a Armin muerto en el baño, ahogado con su propia sangre y con pétalos inundando su boca. 

Nadie se entero jamas que paso, y todos recuerdan con mucha pena la noticia, bueno...

Excepto Eren. Quien ocultaba un gran secreto bajo su falsa tristeza. Nadie lo supo, nadie lo sabe, pero Eren es la excepción. 

Todos los domingos desaparece.

Pasa por un gran bosque, abre una pequeña puerta en tierra y visita el cadáver de su amigo. Lo tiene cubierto de flores y lindos decorativos.

Por que Eren, siempre pensó que Armin y las flores, iban de maravilla y el, merecía una vista así.


End file.
